The Waterboy
by pandora0selene
Summary: Edward is the team's water boy and he has a crush on a certain blue eyed and blonde haired player. I wonder who that could possibly be? Oneshot. Bring it on


**Hey my lovely readers, this is a oneshot called The Waterboy. Just a silly oneshot and as always Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight**

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Edward complained as he climbed into the old beat up Chevy.

Bella giggled as she turned up the radio and carefully backed out of the driveway.

"It's going to be fun. Besides, all the girls are dying to know what you're packin'."

Edward groaned and ran his hands nervously through his hair. Today, the cheerleaders at Forks High School were holding a fundraiser which involved girl's in barely there bikinis with soap and dirty cars.

Every teenage boy's wet dream.

Unfortunately for Edward, the football team was competing.

Although Edward was the water boy, his best friend Emmett, and the team captain, declared that he was just as much a part of the team as all the other players.

Only, for Edward it was for an entirely different reason.

One word.

Tight uniforms and sweaty guys.

Okay, so maybe not one word but you get the picture.

Edward tried to hide his grin as he pictured sweat soaked bodies and their grateful smiles as he handed out water bottles and fresh towels.

Rather, Edward should sum it up with one name.

Jasper Whitlock.

He was beautiful alright. Blonde curly hair and blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean every time he looked into them. Edward shifted uncomfortably as his mind went to dirtier topics. Like the way his muscles rippled as he laughed, and not to mention the perfect tan he sported. Not one hint of a tan line. Those white football pants didn't leave any imagination to what was underneath by any means.

And then, there was that breath taking smile. Oh, how it made Edward melt every time his tongue would run across his lips. He'd fantasized about the things that tongue could do to him.

When they reached the High School, Bella broke him out of his reverie by gracing him with a hard smack.

"Earth to Edward. Don't even think about trying to get out of this 'cause Alice would skin you alive."

"She'd have to catch me first." Edward mumbled as he opened the door and headed over to the guys who were getting the stuff set up for both teams.

"Eddie!" Emmett shouted before he made his way across the parking lot. Edward grimaced and shuffled forward quickly.

"You're wearing your uniform?" Edward asked as he began to fill up the rest of the water buckets.

"Duh! Chicks dig my ass in these. I won't even have to try. We'll so win." Edward rolled his eyes and scanned the parking lot for _him. _

"He's not here yet dude." He stated simply and Edward's frown deepened.

"Besides, you do enough eye raping when he's on the field." Emmett glanced at him and noted Edward's crimson cheeks. He laughed and clamped his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Oh, by the way, I think he knows. He asked me about you yesterday."

Edward froze. "Oh shit."

Emmett looked over his shoulder as the girls made their way out of the school building. He gave an appreciative whistle as he engrained the scene into his memory.

"It's gonna be a great day Eddie."

****

Edward couldn't believe that there were so many cars in Forks. It was like the damn song that never ended. But once that thought entered his head Lamb Chop's theme song played over and over in the background of his mind as his fingers turned into prunes. Before long the heat from the sun forced Edward to unwillingly take his shirt off and be subjected to the oogling of all the teenage girls. He tried not to think of Jasper and why he wasn't here yet. After all, he was forced to come here and play along with this stupid shit and he didn't even play. _Had I freaked him out? _A chill ran up Edward's spine as he forced that thought out of his head.

Before long, all the kids from the Reservation wandered over for the free show. Edward watched a crowd of guys that were beginning to form around the girls as they bent over scrubbing tires and rims. Not long after that started it was broken up by Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie shouting at them to either pay up or go home. Edward laughed as Alice and Bella hosed the guys down with the water hoses, trying to force them to hand over cash.

The guys were getting just as much attention and it was starting to get to Edward. He was trying to ignore their suggestive body language as Emmett walked up behind him and dumped a bucket of soapy water all over him.

Emmett laughed and went to pour more water into the bucket. "There. Keep up the good work. You're making us a lot of money."

Edward threw his rag at Emmett and it hit him squarely in the chest. "I noticed. I'm the only one working. We are being paid to wash them you know."

Emmett shrugged and dumped the rag into the water. "Hey, why don't you take a break. Besides, you're gonna make those girls faint if you keep this shit up. You're making me look bad, asshole."

Edward grinned despite his foul mood and looked for a place to sit down. Unfortunately, there wasn't too much shade and he cursed the one day that the sun decided to make its presence known in Forks.

He was hot and tired and sweaty and he just wanted a cool place to lay down and relax. He didn't realize where his feet had taken him until he was sitting on one of the cool benches in the locker room. He laid down on his back and placed both feet on either side of the bench before the loud sigh of relief escaped his lips. He closed his eyes a second later and relished the silence that accompanied him in the darkness.

" I knew you would make your way over here."

Edward jumped up and looked around to see Jasper as he walked out of the shadow that covered up the corner of the locker room.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." Edward said as his muscles shivered in anticipation.

Jasper let out a small laugh that didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Sorry about that." He said as he sat down on the end of the bench.

"It's okay."

Jasper looked down at his feet before fixing his gaze on Edward. Edward tried to keep his fantasies from making an appearance as he looked into his blue eyes.

"I talked to Emmett yesterday."

Edward blushed and looked away. He kicked the heels of his shoes together as thought something to say that wouldn't result in getting his ass kicked by Jasper.

_There's no place like home. There's no place like home._

The only thing that managed to fall from his lips was a measly apology.

"Don't be." Jasper said before he slid his body down the bench, his knee reaching Edward's thigh. Jasper's hand slowly came to a rest on Edward's upper arm and he struggled to keep his breathing even as Jasper's lips met his. He couldn't take it anymore. Edward pressed his whole body against him and ran his hands over his chest as he moved his lips in sync with Jasper's.

Jasper smiled before his tongue escaped his lips and brushed against Edward's plump lips asking for entrance. Edward granted his tongue access and Jasper's tongue explored his mouth with such hunger and desperation that it was making his body tremble from head to toe.

Jasper placed his other hand on his arm and rubbed them up and down trying to get Edward to relax as he kissed him with reckless abandon. His hands slowly moved to Edward's uncovered chest and rubbed his fingers over his nipples causing him to whimper. He took that as encouragement and slightly pinched them with his fingertips before moving his right hand lower. Jasper broke the kiss and gasping for air and began to kiss his neck as his hand reached the top of his pants.

"Yes." Edward said as he panted heavily. Jasper bit and sucked as he pulled out his weeping cock and began to pump slowly but firmly. He moaned louder as his strokes became faster and he squeezed his cock with the right amount of pressure. Jasper stood up and placed himself on his knees, kneeling before Edward and he slowly brought his tongue to the head of his cock. Edward spread his legs wide to allow him better access. He licked the slit causing Edward to buck his hips towards Jasper's eager mouth. Jasper allowed Edward's cock to fill his mouth. He sucked and hollowed out his mouth as he took more of him in each time as Edward's hips bucked forward.

"Jasper…I'm…going to…" Edward whimpered and shot his cum down Jasper's throat. Jasper swallowed it greedily as he massaged his balls draining as much of his orgasm as he could get. Edward relaxed on the bench and Jasper got off of his knees and pulled Edward up with him.

"I've got to have you right now."

He turned him around so his ass was pressed against Jasper's straining erection. He bucked his hips into him as he kissed his neck roughly. He turned again pushing Edward against the wall as he coated his fingers with his spit. He reached down and pulled at his shorts letting them fall to the floor. Jasper found his hole quickly and thrust a finger inside of him as Edward made hushed incoherent words of approval. With Jasper's left hand he reached into his back pocket to pull out the wallet that resided there. After he took out the condom he held it in his mouth as he pulled down the zipper and boxers that still hung on his waist. After he freed his cock he stroked it a few times before tugging open the condom wrapper and placing it on his swollen cock.

He entered a second finger and reached his left hand around to grab Edward's balls. He rolled them gently as he patiently waited for Edward to get accustomed to the stretching of his hole. When Jasper was certain that he was ready, he walked back to straddle the bench pulling Edward on top and facing him. Edward slowly lowered himself onto his cock and they moaned loudly at the sensation.

"Oh, fuck Edward. Oh, fuck."

Edward began to slide up and down on his cock and their paced increased as the time wore on. They were covered in sweat and Edward's paced grew faster until his body was slamming down on Jasper's thick cock.

All too soon Edward felt the familiar tightness form and with one final thrust he came on his chest. Edward's body tightened around Jasper causing his release with an animalistic growl.

After their breathing returned to a somewhat normal rhythm, Edward pushed off of Jasper and sat on the bench. He ignored the soreness as he kissed Jasper once more. When he broke the kiss they each smiled at each other before breaking into a laugh.

"If I had known that your reaction would have been to fuck me senseless I would have just flat out told you."

Jasper laughed harder. "The best part about practice was that I would watch you watching me."

Edward blushed. "I guess I was pretty obvious."

"Yeah, you're not very slick. "

Edward turned and pressed his back into Jasper's chest. He felt content as Jasper wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him closer.

"Why weren't you out there?" Edward asked after a few moments of silence.

Edward felt him smile as he pressed his lips to his temple.

"Oh I was, I'm just better at it than you." Jasper gloated.

* * *

**So hoped it was worth your time and I would love to hear what you guys thought of it **

**Okay Bye!**

**-Pandora**


End file.
